Monika
Summary Monika (モニカ - meaning adviser or counselor) is the poster girl of Doki-Doki Literature Club. She is also the Literature Club's president, as well as one of the four main characters in the game. She frequently breaks the fourth wall and influences the player's choices along with the game environment. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl (implied to be a 3rd year) with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Her eyes are emerald green and she sports a natural blush. She wears the typical school uniform which is a grey blazer of a white-collared skirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears the dark blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and red uwabaki slippers. Monika's speculated height is 5'3 (160cm). Personality Monika is the least talkative character in Doki Doki Literature Club, but not by choice. She is often overshadowed by all the other club members. This isn't her fault, as she's coded into the game to remain a side character regardless of her feelings. Though she works diligently to spend time with the protagonist, she comes to the disillusioning realization that a happy and successful ending for her is not possible. Monika's personality consists of a calm, collected, and mature nature. According to the protagonist, she was the most popular girl in her past year's class. She seems to fake confidence in both her writing and in general. She's admitted that putting on a display of confidence is something she feels like she's supposed to do, even if she isn't feeling confident at all. She tries her best to be as encouraging as she can be, and her passion for literature reaches so far that she creates an entire new club for it. The Literature Club is very important to Monika. She claims it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. She openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. To keep the peace, she often attempts to break up fights between Yuri and Natsuki. She also checks on Sayori when she's feeling down. Though she ends up messing with the other members as a part of her attempts to become closer with the protagonist, she ultimately regrets her actions immensely and admits that she truly cares about them to an extreme extent. Regardless of them being "mindless robots programmed to fall in love with the protagonist", she recognizes that they always meant a lot to her, and she was unable to truly delete them. She eventually resets the game with herself excluded in attempt to give her friends the happy ending she believes they deserve. From Act 2 and onward, she displays a more straight forward personality as she becomes more forceful in her attempts to create an ending for herself. After growing tired of feeling depressed and empty in a world where she "doesn't belong", she deletes the other characters except the player's "avatar". At first, she's convinced herself that this is a perfect solution to her loneliness. It's implied that she recognizes how terrible the situation is, but since it's the closest she's ever been to escaping to the true reality, she's too overcome by her selfish desires to find love and happiness to fix anything she's done. Once the player deletes her character file, she's snapped into reality and left on her own in a void of regret and despair. After everything, she can never stop herself from loving both the protagonist and her friends. After deletion, she continues to make whatever efforts she can to make everyone happy after everything she's done. Trivia *Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3. *Unlike other characters, when Monika is deleted in Act 3, her consciousness is still present and continues to be present in Act 4 in the normal ending, where her 'spirit' communicates with the player and Sayori in the room where she is deleted in. *In Yuri's route, she mentions in the game's description that you were originally supposed to spend the majority of the time with her. *Monika is able to know what software you are playing Doki Doki on. *According to her, when the player leaves the game, she feels that she is instantly put to sleep, leaving behind nothing but her thoughts. After awhile, her thoughts are filled with "incoherent, jumbled patterns." She then starts to see static, colors flashing rapidly and hears screaming, unable to think anymore. It continues until the player returns back to the game. *All of Monika's poems are about her realization or about the player. *Monika is aware when the game is being recorded, and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. *Monika's eyes are green, which could be because of that expression "green with envy". *Monika is able to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. *Monika's voice is the only voice that is heard in the game. *Monika tried to escape from the game before, but eventually gave up after she and the player become the only two characters left in the game. *She tells the player that she is disappointed that she does not have any scenes where she is outside of school and that she is only seen wearing the school uniform. She then requests the player to send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. *She's a vegetarian. *It's implied that she's watching whenever piano music is present. *She sings the credits song "Your Reality" Category:Characters